The Titans Discovery
by DarkGirlMagic
Summary: In Jump city their is suddenly no crime and the titans use this opportunity to their advantage, excluding the resident Boy Wonder. As the take a break from crime fighting the get a strange call from Bruce Wayne instructing them tell Robin to take a break because if he doesn't the outcome could be horrid. But what everyone doesn't know is Robin is secretly in a band!RaexRob R&R plz
1. Chapter 1 (The begining)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans cause if I did the whole series would go in a totally different direction.

A/N: This like my first FANFIC EVER! So please take it easy on me. This is so exciting for me so please read and review.

It was a strangely normal week for the titans in the Tower, seeing as they were no attacks on jump city the whole entire week. Since this was rare, most of the titans took this opportunity to take a break, it was noon and the sun was about to set. As for the titans the had been doing various activities throughout the day, for instance BB and Cyborg had went by the day in a normal fashion, this of course was sticking themselves in front of TV whilst playing countless games on the game station. Star was in the kitchen mixing her new batch of pudding of happiness in hopes of giving the rest of the titans and Raven was seated at the corner of the couch reading the latest book to her liking which was titled " _Angels and Demons."_ For a while they were like this until BB asked Robin what they were having for dinner, after some long minutes of silence BB paused the game. "HEY!" screamed Cyborg I was just about to totally beat you.

No you weren't! Anyway were the heck is Robin cause it's getting late? Yeah Beast Boy's Right he should have been here hours ago, now that I think of it I haven't seen him the whole day. " _Hmmm I never thought I would live to see the day were the word right and Beast Boy were in the same sentence."_ Raven said in her normal monotonous voice without taking her eyes of her book. This statement caused everyone to lightly chuckle excluding Beast Boy who just sent a glare towards Raven. " _So who is going to do the getting of Robin?"_ Said Star in her usual cheery voice. Whilst they were talking Raven was thinking of the possible places where the resident Boy Wonder could be. Unknown to most, raven had long ago grown accustomed to his presence and had soon started loving the deep and meaningful conversations he would share with her, though this is how she felt she would never say this at loud in fear of upsetting her best friend Star who obviously liked Robin as well.

Suddenly Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted " _not it whilst touching their nose_ ", shortly Star did the same following the action unconsciously not completely understanding the purpose for the unusual behavior. Soon the all looked at Raven who was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear a word they were saying. Beast Boy gulped whilst bullets of sweat ran down the side of his face then he said " _Soooooo um Raven you have to go and get Robin"_ he said in a rather rushed tone. This statement immediately brought Raven out of her train of thought, she then said _"W...Wait what?"_ Cyborg was the next to speak saying yeah Raven we all said not it. Soon Star fire's expression turned into one of sadness seeing as she unconsciously lost her chance at getting alone time with Robin. She wanted to say she could do it but decided not to because that would make the others curious to her sudden change of heart.

As for Raven, she just sat there thinking whether to ignore them or do what her friends asked of her, after a few seconds she went with the second answer and was about to get up when..RING RING, it was the telephone and this caused Raven to sit back on the couch buying herself some time to read. Cyborg got up to answer the phone seeing as he was the oldest even though he didn't act like it all the time. He was met with a rather dark and emotionless voice which would put even Raven's voice to shame. It said "Hello _is this the Titans Tower?"_ Yes whom am I speaking to? " _Just call me Bruce."_

Suddenly Cyborg stiffened. Umm H...how can I help you Mr. Bruce. "I _was calling because of Robin, what has he been doing this past week, because correct me if I'm wrong but hasn't there been a low crime rate in jump city?"_ Yes there is, Ahh well Robin has been mostly training and working on battle strategies for our next encounter. " _Hmm good..."_ suddenly Cyborg heard Bruce talking to someone in the background and the said " _Hmmm, Master Bruce I do believe we shouldn't go off topic. I know Alfred I was just thinking. Are you close friends with Robin, uhh Cyber was it?_ Cyborg Sir and yes I am. _"I need you to tell him to take a break, because if he doesn't he will have to go back to the consoling ward, I hope you understand."_ Before Cyborg could even say a word he already cut the line. " _Well that was strange"_ thought Cyborg. "Well who was that Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked whilst playing the game. It was Bruce. "Why did he call?" Said Raven. He said I should tell Robin to take a break from the work or else he will have to go for consoling or something like that. "Why is the man by the name of Bruce saying Robin will go for the consoling?" said Star. No star he said he would go for consoling if he didn't lay off. Oh thank you Beast boy. "Wait who is to say he isn't, said Beast Boy. "Yeah right are we all talking about the same Robin?" Said Cyborg in a slightly sarcastic tone. Then we have to go and get him, by we I mean you Raven. Raven sighed as she got up. As she opened the door to go to Robin's room she was tackled to the floor by something warm. As she opened her eyes and groaned in pain she soon realized that it wasn't something but someone, Robin to be precise.


	2. Chapter 2 (Remebering)

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans so there's no need to remind me. :-(

A/N: I am back for my second chapter and I am kinda excited because some people actually visited my fanfiction and I want to say that I really appreciate that you guys took time to see my fanfic. But Plz Review. So enough with Mushy Stuff and on with the show.

 **Earlier that day in Robin's Room.**

Robin had woken up quite early to try and fit in some morning training to start of the day, because though Robin would never admit it, he was starting to miss crime fighting. Yeah sure he liked having time to just relax but now he just thought that his life was getting dull. The free time was so overwhelming that he actually missed the H.I.V.E five and the chaos the used to cause, but even though he missed the excitement he would never want anything bad to happen to the city so he was okay with being dull if the city was safe

As he was just about to jump into the shower his communicator rang, so he went over to go and answer. He was met with a loud but smooth British voice which instantly caused him to recognize who was on the other side of the line. (NB: The italics is the caller and the rest is Robin) " _Hey Richie what's up?"_ said the voice on the line. Hey Josie, nothing much. So how can I help you? " _Tsk tsk tsk, why are you so formal? Take it down a notch, relax."_ You sound exactly like the other titans. " _Well their right."_ I'm trying but it's hard because we have never had so much free time. "I _know why do you think I am calling? Collins and I happen to be in Jump and were kinda hoping to come and pick you up and go to a club like old times. So what do you say?"_

Really Josie a club if someone catches me there my reputation will be ruined, and I will be known as clubbing wonder or something like that. " _Oh, not a club club but a karaoke club. Besides I wasn't asking Robin to come but Richard. So just slap on some normal clothes and lets go."_ I don't know Josie that seems a little risky. " _Come on Richie, you battle villains as a living so a little singing couldn't hurt."_ Umm I don't… _"PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!"_ Okay, Okay just stop shouting. You haven't changed one bit, so what time are you coming? " _Around 9'o clock."_ Wait I hav….. " _ **You're call has ended"**_ said the dialing tone. _"At least my life won't be dull, because knowing Josie and Collins it will be the total opposite"_ he thought with a slight smirk as he entered his bathroom.

After his shower he spent most of his day looking through his clothes deciding what to wear when Josie and Collins came over, seeing as he had nothing better to do. Sure maybe he should have checked in with the rest of the titans but he wasn't in the mood to be ignored. Whilst thinking he then remembered that he had to make sure that the titans didn't see Josie and Collins because they would end up making fun of him because Josie would obviously tell them that he used to sing and formed a band called " _Discovery"_ with them.

" _Not a lot of people knew this but Josie and Collins were his best friends. He had met them at the orphanage he was sent to when his parents died. Josie and Collins lost their parents in a car accident and were sent to the orphanage a week before he arrived. Though they were sad the felt that no one should be alone so they decided to come and talk with him. He was reluctant at first but gave in the next day. From that day they were the best of friends and promised each other that no matter what happens they would still be close friends. As time progressed, Josie and Collins soon were adopted by a nice family. That day was both happy and sad. Happy because Josie and Collins were finally both getting adopted by the same family which meant they would stay together and sad because poor Richard would be alone._

 _Of course later he was adopted by Bruce Wayne AKA Batman and became Robin. He still keeps in touch with them, and talks about almost anything with them. Since Collins and Josie live in Britain he would talk to them using his communicator. Though they didn't see each other in person, they literally knew everything about each other, like for instance they knew that he was Robin_ ". Soon he remembered that he was distracting himself because he needed to go before Josie and Collins arrived and he only had fifteen minutes. Sure some people would think he was over reacting but he for sure as hell wasn't going to take any chances. So he quickly rummaged through his closet and grabbed a pair of black denim jeans, a black and white elbow length button shirt, black Nike Airmax with a grey head sock. He contemplated whether to take or leave his mask and decided he would take it off outside the tower.

After quickly getting dressed he ran out his room into the corridor and opened the door where he suddenly rammed into something. When he opened his eyes he realized it wasn't some _"thing" but some "one."_ After further inspection he soon identified the person to be Raven _. "She's so going to kill me, at least I don't have to worry about Josie and Collins telling them, you know being dead and all."_ He thought.

A/N: It ends here I know not as interesting but Chapter 3 is where it gets interesting so just wait and see. Plz Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3 (Night Out)

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this! Oh and I also do not own the song used in this Fanfic.

A/N: Sorry for the late update I got really busy. This of course is the long awaited third chapter where it's supposed to get really interesting. Oh yeah note I don't really like Star fire so RobStar fans don't read this. You have been warned! Now let's get this show on the road. (You should really listen to _**WEAK BY AJR)**_

 _ **In the Living Room**_

The room was filled with awkward silence until Raven spoke up saying " _um Robin could you get off me?"_ Robin immediately got off her saying _"sorry Raven I didn't see where I was going._ " After getting up he helped Raven stand up and then started patting his clothes to rid them of dirt. Whilst he did this Raven noticed his attire and thought he looked cute this thought caused her to blush. She immediately pulled up her hood to try and hide it, but unknown to her Robin noticed the colour change of her cheeks and slightly smirked. When he finished patting his clothes he looked towards the other Titans and was met with questioning stares. Beast Boy was the first to speak saying " _Robin where are you going and can I come?"_ Robin answered saying _"I am just meeting up with some old friends and no you cannot come."_

" _Who are these people of the old age and why can't we accompany you on your meeting?"_ asked Star in a rather exaggerated naive tone. Everyone except Robin was trying their best to ignore her question because they knew she was just trying to either get Robin to stay with her or tag along on his night out. Robin being the polite person he was gently explained to her that he was going to hang out with friends that he hadn't seen in a long time and would rather go alone so they could catch up with each other.

But of course Star was reluctant to let Robin go without a fight, so she told Robin that he should just hang out with her and reschedule meeting his other friends, cause Star fire pretty much believed that she was more important to Robin than some old friends. Everyone including Robin thought that Star was being a bit self-centered. As he was trying to think of something to tell Star, he noticed a black reasonably sized limo and assumed it could only be them. Robin told Star firmly that she couldn't come with him and that he needed to go. Just as Star fire was going to protest once more, Cyborg finally chimed in saying " _Star, Robin can take care of himself."_ At this statement all Star could do was let Robin go and wait for his arrival.

Robin walked towards the elevator and entered whilst looking at the rest of the Titans. The all just looked at him wondering whether to accompany him downstairs or just watch the elevator close. Seeing as Collins and Josie were practically already here he asked the Titans if they wanted to meet his friends. They all entered the elevator with anxious smiles on their face excluding Raven who was too busy reading her book to care. When the elevator opened the exited through the front door and walked out the tower where the waited for black limo to arrive. As the vehicle came to a stop the back doors opened revealing Josie and Collins.

Josie was the first to step out of the car. She had shoulder length chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She wore a maroon long sleeved shirt hoodie with knee length ripped jeans and a pair of white Adidas. She was quite beautiful. Next was Collins, he too had hazel eyes and chestnut hair that was not as long as Josie's. He wore a plain white shirt which was covered by a black short sleeved button up shirt, he also wore a pair of black jeans with black Vans. He also was considered attractive. The casually walked over to the Titans.

Before they reached them, Beast Boy whispered into Robin's ear saying " _You didn't tell me your friend was hot or else I would have put on my best duds."_ To this comment Robin just slapped him over the head and said he should mind his own business. Suddenly Josie's voice was heard saying " _hey there Rob, who are your friends"_ in a playful tone. " _Yeah Robin aren't you going to introduce?"_ said Collins in a deep voice. Yeah sure. He looked over to the Titans and said " _these are my friends Collins and Josie._ " After that it didn't take Beast Boy long to try and make a move on Josie. Whilst Beast Boy continuously tried to charm Josie but failed, the other Titans talked to Collins asking few questions like how long he had known Robin. Robin was okay with the answer to that but started tensing up on the questions that were near home like how Collins had met Robin. Sure he trusted the Titans but any information on his past was going to come out of his mouth. But thankfully Josie spoke up saying " _Oh crap we need to go or else we are going to miss our gig!"_ Well it was nice meeting you Beast Boy but I've got to go _said Josie._ All Beast Boy could say was " _Yeah sure"_ because he was so entranced by her beauty. She noticed this and smiled right before heading towards Robin and Collins.

All the Titans heard Josie's abrupt outburst and looked questioningly at Robin until Cyborg broke the silence with one word which was " _gig?"_ At this one word Robin began to panic because he wasn't going to tell them that he was going to a club even if it was a karaoke club. So he checked his brain for something to tell the titans, luckily Collins was way ahead of him and told them that they were going to a martial arts tournament. The all easily believed this except Raven who was quite curious as to why Robin would be hiding where he was going.

Upon arrival Josie decided to chime in saying " _Well it was nice meeting you all but Robin and Collins we've got to go now. So you two better get your butts in the car, you both know how Edward hates to wait."_ It was true Edward their limo driver was known for his short temper and only a fool would test his patience. So Robin hastily said goodbye to the Titans and then quickly walked over to the open door on the car where Josie and Collins where seated.

 _ **In the car**_

As soon as Robin entered he took of his mask revealing two crystal blue eyes. So what Karaoke club are we going to? Asked Robin. Suddenly Collins and Josie burst into laughter. All Robin could do was stare and wait for them to finish, and when they did he finally asked what was so funny? " _The fact that you actually believed we were going to a karaoke club"_ answered Collins almost out of breath. Wait we aren't asked Robin in slightly angry tone? "Duh, I only said that to get you to _come, we are going to this new club called_ _ **The Dark.**_ _I hear the have awesome band performances and thought we should check it out"_ answered Josie. What the hell are we even going to do their cause I don't take alcohol and neither do you two. So are we just going to stand there listing to bands playing? " _Of course not. Earlier I said gig for a reason because we are going to play as a band too_." How did you get the gig if we haven't performed in like eight years? " _I sent an old CD of our old performances. I thought you were supposed to be the detective"_ she said with a glint of amusement

" _Is it too late to go back?"_ asked Robin in a defeated tone because he knew the answer. It's always too late to go back said Collins with a huge grin on his face. I wonder how I haven't ended up in jail with you two remarked Robin. Because unlike the idiotic villains of this town we know how to cover our tracks. Is that so? Hell yeah! Well we're here announced Collins who was so excited that he nearly jumped out the window. Collins was quite a character because some would describe him as a boy of few words but in truth he was quite the opposite when you got to know him better, but his sister was someone who could easily be described as a fun loving outdoor type of girl, sure this was true but when you get to know her you would learn she is compassionate and caring. Finally the vehicle came to halt a couple of blocks away from the club, the parked far away because they didn't want to draw any unwanted attention.

The all got out of the limo and walked towards the club, when they reached the door the noticed a line of people stretching at least four blocks away. At the door they were two huge men who were obviously the bouncers. The one on the left asked in a raspy voice for their tickets. They didn't have any but Josie pulled out three cards that said _**Band Performers.**_ When both bouncers finished inspecting the cards the handed them back to Josie and opened the door so they could go through. Before entering Josie handed one card to Collins and the other to Robin.

When they were finally inside they were surrounded by thousands of people and their ears were blasted with loud techno music. Josie turned towards both boys and said " _We have to go back stage because that's where all band performers stay."_ After hearing this the all made their way towards back stage. When they arrived Josie went to talk to a woman. Collins what instruments are we going to use? The ones over there he said whilst pointing at the instruments. Wait what song are we performing? I don't know whatever you want to sing. What do you mean sing I'm not the one whose singing. Then you better find a replacement or else Josie is going to tell you otherwise. Speaking of the devil here comes Josie.

Hey Josie so what were you talking about with that lady? She was telling me to sign somewhere for the band or something. I wasn't really paying attention, well anyway the said the bands are going to play in five minutes so we better get ready. What's the name of the band? I just went with " _discovery_ ". Collins here tells me that you expect me to sing in front of thousands of people. Yeah what's the problem? The problem is I haven't sang in front of people like in eight years and when I do sing it's in the shower, so it's kind of crazy that you expect me to go up there and give a hell of a performance. Uh yeah, just put on your big boy pants and get over here because we need to rehearse. So Richie what song are we going to sing? What instruments are you guys playing asked Robin. I'm playing the drums said Josie and I'm playing the keyboard. Okay then do you know how to play " _ **Weak by AJR."**_ Yep that's the first song I learnt said Collins excitedly. Turns out you do have good taste in music dear Richie remarked Josie, well lets practice it at least once befo…. But before she could finish the woman Josie was talking to earlier came up to them and said their up in five minutes. Oh crap I hope you know all the words Richard because the Boo bands off the stage she said whilst getting the drum set.

Five minutes went like five seconds because they were on stage with all the lights off, when suddenly the roof was opened revealing the night sky. At that moment Robin thought this could actually be fun

A/N: I do plan on updating tomorrow. Thank you to the people who are following this story. Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans cause if I did a whole lot of RobStar supporters would hate me

A/N: It was so fun to write Chapter three but I'm not sure I should pursue this fanfic. But if anyone disagrees please leave a review saying so to at least indicate someone is actually reading this. Even one review is okay. Well here's Chapter four.

 _ **At Titans Tower**_

The Titans just stood in silence watching the limo drive away until it was out of eyeshot. Robin's friend is hot said Beast Boy. He was then slapped hard by none other than Cyborg which caused I tiny scream to escape from his lips. Dude! The all headed towards the tower in comfortable silence. When they reached the living room Beast Boy broke the silence by asking the other titans if the wanted to hang out? Of course they were all hesitant because Beast Boy did constantly suggest things without thinking it all the way through. And do what exactly? Asked Raven with an annoyed tone. You know maybe we can watch a movie or go out for pizza just something. Yeah! What movie do you have in mind? Asked Cyborg in an enthusiastic tone. I was thinking maybe " _ **Wicked Scary 1, 2 and 3!"**_ Said BB with a sly grin. Wow dude you've got Wicked Scary 3 it isn't even out yet said Cyborg. " _What did you do rob a DVD store or something?"_ asked Raven with a small smirk. Nope I know a guy who knows a guy.

Oh joyous, I shall begin the making of the popcorn for the movie. Yeah and I will go and get the movie's said Beast Boy running towards his room and I will get the lights and adjust the thermostat to a lower temperature. Why? Asked Raven. So it will feel like a real theatre. Yeah so authentic said Raven in a sarcastic tone. Hey Rae I don't see you doing anything said Cy with a smile that was clearly visible to Raven. All she could do was smile back at his childish antics. Raven was the most comfortable with Cyborg because he made her feel like his little sister she thought this whilst sitting herself comfortably on the couch. Raven was bought out of her thoughts when suddenly the door flung open revealing Beast Boy with the movies. A couple of minutes later Cyborg came and sat his self on the couch next to her, and finally Star Fire arrived with four bowls of perfectly popped popcorn, though she couldn't cook she could make a hell of a good batch of popcorn. All the Lights were off and the room was seriously cold, it really did fell like a theater. Beast Boy seeing as the popcorn had arrived flung himself towards the TV and inserted the disc into the DVD player. The movie then began and Beast Boy jumped on the couch landing in between Cyborg and Star Fire.

After about forty minutes of the movie Raven found it hard to concentrate because for some reason they were watching Wicked Scary 1 which they had rented just a few months ago. When she asked Beast Boy why they were doing this he just told her he wanted to watch them in order, this answer surprised her because Beast Boy was the most unorganized person she had ever met, and what shocked her even more was that everyone else was watching as if it was their first time or something. She finally decided she would start paying attention when the put Wicked Scary 2.

Seeing as she hadn't talked to her emotions for a long time she decided to pay nevermore a visit. She soon arrived in nevermore after chanting her mantra. The first look alike she came in contact with was the pink cloaked emotion known as Happy. Happy ran towards Raven throwing in some cart wheels. When she stood only a few inches away from her she hugged her so tightly it was almost identical to one of Star Fire's hugs whilst screaming " _Yeah Raven you have returned."_ Raven tried her best to get her off her and just finally said in a firm but exhausted voice " _Happy let go me now."_ She immediately let go quietly apologizing and just stood there so as to give Raven a few minutes to take in long breathes. When she noticed Raven's breathing went back to normal she finally spoke up saying in her cheery voice _"So raven what do I owe pleasure to this unexpected visit?"_ I need to talk to all of you. So do you know where the rest are? Yeah follow me she said whilst grabbing Raven's arm and dragging her deeper into her mind.

Happy indeed knew where the other emotions where, and soon Raven was standing in front of all her emotions who were conveniently all in one location. All the emotions were whispering who knows what and honestly all the jibber jabber was getting on Raven nerves so she spoke to get all their attention saying "I _called you all here because you guys have started acting up whenever I'm near Robin."_ Whatever do you mean said intelligence in a fake innocent voice? _"Don't give me that crap you know what I'm talking about, we all know I have a crush on Robin, but that's all nothing more nothing less."_

All the emotions began to quietly protest Raven's statement. " _I am telling you this now, stop while your ahead."_ Ravensaid in a dead serious tone. I don't know why you're telling this to us, we haven't done anything said Intelligence _. Then please explain to me why lately my head has been filled with thoughts and dreams involving Robin which are constantly suggesting that suggest we should be together and the tingly feeling I get when I'm near him."_ Raven you're just over reacting said Rage in a surprisingly calm voice, but this didn't shock Raven because ever since the defeat of her father she could control her emotions far better than before. _"Over reacting?! I'm not over reacting, because in the beginning it was just me thinking small things like hugging him but know it's me having full out make out sessions with him!"_ Wow do tell said Happy in an enthusiastic tone. At this statement Raven shot a death glare towards her which immediately kept from speaking any further. Must I remind you Robin likes Star fire?

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke saying "Oh _Raven on the contrary, if that was true don't you think they would be together?"_ Raven immediately turned to see the source of the mysterious voice, after doing so her eyes where met with a familiar face, the face was familiar because it was hers but slightly different because unlike her ,she had a more relaxed facial expression but apart from that the colour of her cloak was an unknown shade of red. It was not as dark as the cloak for rage but not as bright as that of Happy it was somewhere in the middle. After examining this strange character, Raven finally spoke up asking, who are you? _I'm Love of course._ After hearing this Raven was flabbergasted, she didn't know what to do with this new found information. She was going to ask this new emotion some questions but was so shocked that she literally fell out of nevermore and back into reality, just in time to see the end of Wicked Scary 1.

Raven thought of going back to Nevermore but decided not to because sooner or later the others would ask her questions about the movie like what her favorite scene in the movie was and stuff like that. So she just sat in the corner of the couch waiting for Beast boy to put the next movie. Soon the movie started and after about fifty minutes of watching Raven wasn't thinking about the new emotion but instead was trying her best not to scream on the gruesome parts of the movie which was proving quite difficult. The other Titans tried as well but weren't doing a good job at it. After at least two hours of horrifying scenes the screen finally read _**"The End or Is It?"**_

Raven looked at her fellow Titans and noticed the all looked white including Beast Boy which was saying a lot. "We..we..well guys just one more to go" said Beast Boy in almost a whisper. He then got up and put in the last one. Cyborg was going to suggest that the just call it a night and try to get some sleep because it was getting really late, but in the end decided not to. The movie had started and the each tried to prepare themselves for what was to come, but no amount of preparation could have saved them. The movie was displaying terrifyingly horrendous scenes once every five seconds and to top it all of it was raining cats and dogs. The all tried their best to stay strong but all failed including Raven, her emotions couldn't handle it so every once in a while there would be a distant explosion, though this was happening in her mind her facial expression portrayed a face of one who is not amused in the slightest. Raven never in her life thought she would be happy about the END. (Get it? )

She checked the wall clock and it read 02:00 AM. The all just sat there terrified out of their wits, but in Beast Boys case just terrified. Suddenly the elevator opened.

A/N: I consider this Chapter as my master piece but honestly there is a possibility I won't finish this fanfic, but if you say otherwise I will try. Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. P.S **You guys should really listen to weak when you read this it gives a better view of the story.** Peace out.

 _ **Earlier at the Club**_

 _ **Robin's POV**_

The moon's rays illuminated the entire club. The audience patiently waited for them to begin. All expectant stares were making Robin a tad nervous. Josie noticed this and decided to start them off on her drums, seeing this Collins set his keyboard to a setting and began to play as well. Robin knowing it was too late to go back began to sing in a low audible voice.

 _ **"No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed  
But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come**_

 _ **One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong**_

 _ **But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
(Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that)**_

 _ **No thank you  
They call me after dark, I don't want no part  
My habits, they hold me like a grudge  
I promise I won't budge**_

 _ **One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily**_

 _ **And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong**_

At this point of the song it started raining and Robin had long lost the nervousness he was feeling. He was now singing louder which in the end blew everybody away. The crowd started cheering and it was like a mad house. Robin was soaked from head to toe and every now and then he would have to whip his hair out of his face and whenever he did this all the women started cheering louder if possible.

 _ **But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

 _ **We, we fall for that  
Wake up, we fall again  
Fall, fall, fall again**_

 _ **Fall, fall, fall again**_

 _ **We, we fall for that  
Can't wait to fall again**_

Robin was having so much fun he didn't even notice that the storm had picked and the sky was illuminated with lighting, actually neither did Josie nor Collins notice.

 _ **One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong**_

 _ **But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
I'm weak  
Go!  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

By the time the song was finished, there was total chaos. Since they had finished Josie, Collins and Richard descended of stage totally out of breath, their heart was pounding so hard they could hear it their ears. _That was amazing, dude you were on fire said Collins practically screaming._ No we were on fire. But did you see the crowd, they were practically a riot said Josie. See Richie I knew you would love this I could see you were having the best time of your sad life said Josie in a joking tone to indicate that she didn't mean anything by it. Hahahaha so funny said Richard in a sarcastic tone. Hey guys we should go and grab something to….But before he could finish his sentence once again the woman Josie spoke to walked on stage saying _**"The results have been counted and the final band that is going to the battle of the bands is. Discovery!"**_

Wait what did she just say Josie? Oh so that's what she asked me sign said Josie looking distant. Wait so you signed a document without reading it? It was just so long said Josie. The woman finally got of stage and approached them saying " _Hi my name is Meghan and here is the schedule for the battle of the bands."_ Is there any way to back out of this competition asked Collins? This question caused a confused look to appear on Meghan's face. Wait if you want to forfeit why did you sign up? She didn't actually get an answer but noticed the glare Robin shot at Josie. Finally Collins spoke up saying so can we forfeit? Yes…. But before she could finish she was cut off by cheers from Josie. So as to get their attention she slightly coughed and casually said but there is a fee you have to pay. Fee how much? Well $5000 each. Five thousand why? Because signing the contract and playing here for no reason is a considered a serious offence.

I don't have any cash on me do you two? Nope the said in unison. We don't really have money now so could we pay tomorrow? I'm afraid you can't because if you leave without agreeing to the contract I will have to report you to the police. Isn't that a little much asked Collins. Yes but last time we let someone go let's just say the consequences were quite bad. Soon an awkward silence rolled. Well here the schedule see you tomorrow night said Meghan walking away. When she was gone Robin turned around looking for Josie, he finally spotted her trying to sneak away. Where do you think you're going? Richard calm done it was just a mistake. Yeah a mistake that's going to make me have to come back here and sing whose knows how many songs.

It says here that you have to write and perform your own songs. Collins you're not really helping said Josie as she was slowly beginning cornered by Richard. Now look on top of everything I have to write songs. Come on Richard it's just a couple of songs what's the worst that could happen. ( _ **A/N: I am not actually going to use original songs. So when I type a song just pretend it is)**_. This better be fun said Richard in a defeated tone. It will be said Josie in a slightly more enthusiastic tone. Well let's call it a night. Whyyyyyyy Richie? Because I'm already in enough problems and I don't want to get into any more. Ahhhhh! You're no fun. I've been told. Well their not wrong said Collins. __The all walked out of the club into the limo where they were driven to the tower.

 _ **Thirty minutes later**_

Robin lazily put on his __mask __and stepped out of the limo. He suddenly realized that it was still raining Hard! Well thanks for the ride Edward. Your welcome Richard now be a good boy okay. I'll try said Richard will a grin. Well se you two snot buckets later said Robin to Josie and Collins. Back at you Boy Blunder at this comment both her and Collins began laughing hysterically as Edward drove away. Robin just shook his head at their childish antics and made his way to the front door of the tower. He entered with ease and walked over to the elevator. He pushed the button in the elevator which was going to take him to the living room where he would hopefully find the rest of the Titans. As he stood their patiently waiting for the elevator to open he finally felt how freezing cold it really was. He was literally shivering. After a few minutes of silence the elevator opened revealing the living room which to Robin's dismay was even colder than the elevator. All the lights were off so he assumed the Titans were asleep. He walked towards the coach violently shivering where he could hopefully find a blanket or something. To his surprise the Titans were still awake. He patted Beast Boy's shoulder to get his attention and hopefully ask for a blanket.

 _ **Normal Pov**_

The pat on Beast Boy's shoulder caused a scream to erupt from his mouth which resulted to similar screams from Star and Cyborg. Raven just sat there looking in the direction the rest were screaming at, she could see the shape of someone. She decided to flip the lights on with her telekinesis. Revealing to everyone that it was just Robin. Well hi guys I thought you would be sleeping by now? Said Robin. We weren't really tired replied BB. Then why were you siting in the dark with the TV off? At that question BB knew that they had been caught because the real reason they didn't go to their room was because they were still scared. Seeing as Robin wasn't getting a reply he looked questioningly at Raven who was awfully quiet.

Um Robin why are you soaking wet? Asked Cyborg. They opened up the roof said Robin tiredly. After saying this he realized his mistake. So the martial arts tournament you went to opened up the roof whilst it was raining asked Raven skeptically. All Robin could do was agree so that's exactly what he did. Tell us more about this tournament of martial art said Star. Seeing as Robin's mind wasn't the sharpest at the moment due to lack of sleep he told her he would tell her in the morning because he needed to sleep. Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy mad their way to their room leaving behind a tired Robin a questioning Raven.

He walked over to the thermostat and changed the settings so he could wait for the room to heat up. Raven pretended to read her book so she could watch him attentively and so far she noticed that he was shivering due to the wet clothes, his mask was about to fall of which meant he recently took it off but before she could see anything else he turned around and walked towards her. She looked at him not pretending to read anymore because she wanted answers and she wanted them now. Normally she wouldn't care but right now she was mad really mad because the person she was supposedly in love with was hiding something and she was going to find out what.

So are you going to tell me where you really were? Robin wasn't shocked in the slightest because he knew this question was coming sooner or later. But none the less he still beat around the bush. What you mean? Raven too expected this and decided she was going to pry those answers out of him. Don't play dumb Robin I know you weren't at some martial arts tournament. And what gives you that idea because I was at a martial arts tournament? I can tell that you are lying through our bond. Look Robin we can do this the easy way or hard way. By hard way she was going to read his mind with or without his consent.

But not saying a word he had chosen the hard way. Raven then tried to enter his mind to look for the answers she needed. Whilst Raven did this Robin started putting up mental barriers to block out Raven. To any normal person this would just look two friends siting in comfortable silence but in reality it was a mental battle. Mentally Robin was strong but not at the moment due to sleep deprivation. He could keep her out but not for long. Raven could feel she was getting closer to infiltrating Robin's mind. Technically it wouldn't be the end of the world if she found out, but he really just wasn't comfortable with the fact that she would know that in his free time he loved to sing and write songs.

Seeing as he couldn't think straight he decide the best strategy would be to surprise her and make a run for it. Now all he needed was a distraction but what? Suddenly Robin's mask fell off due to the weight of the water revealing to raven beautiful blue cerulean eyes. This totally took Raven by surprise suddenly the room was filled with the sound of plates breaking. But surprisingly Robin didn't notice that his mask fell because he was lost in her eyes. He then noticed the surprised look on Ravens face and looked questioningly at Raven. He then remembered that this was his chance. He made a dash for his room where he could finally get some sleep. Raven just sat there for a couple of seconds in total shock. Snapping out of it she teleported herself to her room where she hoped she could gain some control. After minutes of chanting her mantra her emotions went back to normal. She went over to her bed and covered herself with her covers. At the moment her thoughts weren't on the emotion Love not even on where Robin was, all she could think about were Robin's blue eyes, they had so much depth she literally felt like she could drown in them forever and honestly she wouldn't mind doing so. Eventually she drifted off to sleep were she was met with a certain blue eyed boy.

 _ **Robin's Room**_

Robin finally made his way to his room. He changed into dry clothes and jumped into bed. Surprisingly he couldn't sleep all he could think about was Raven it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Her beauty was something to be cherished not to mention her eyes which by themselves held so much emotion it was almost unbelievable. Eventually sleep overcame him and he too was met with the only girl on his mind. _Raven._

 _ **A/N: Like always this was fun to write. I thank all of you who are still reading. From your favorite author DarkGirlMagic**_ __


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titans and the song used in this Fanfic, but a girl can dream right.

A/N: I must give credit to the author who gave me this idea for this Fanfiction, I tweaked it a bit but the plot was overall theirs. The author is name is Catzillataco and you should so read her Fanfics if you like Percy Jackson. Peace Out!

 _ **Robin's POV**_

Robin woke up at 01:00 am which was considered to be a normal time to wake up to him. He quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of black boxer shorts which were overall his training attire. After changing he left his room to go to the training room. Since the time he became a super hero he always woke up early to train and as he could see old habits die hard. He went through his usual training routine for about an hour and a half. After training he went to his room to take another shower but in ice cold water to keep his senses alert. After this he decided to wear normal clothes again seeing as the Justice League was practically putting them out of a Job. He couldn't wait until the left because for some reason they were even taking care of the petty thefts which left them with no villains to fight. He wore a black shirt that had the batman sign at the center covered by a black leather jacket, accompanied with khaki shorts, white sneakers and a pair of black sun glasses. He grabbed his communicator and a note pad on his desk and left his room to go to the basement.

He finally arrived in the basement at 02:40hrs which left him with some time before he would start making Raven's tea. Since the Titans barely went to the basement it was the perfect place rehearse. Seeing as he still had at least fifteen minutes he decided he might as well start writing a song for the battle of the bands. He first tried to come up with a title but the decided he would name it when the time was right. He tried a bunch of chords with random lyrics and wrote down the ones that sounded pretty good. So far he had written:

 **I been up all night, no sleep**  
 **Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming**  
 **All night, no sleep...**

 ** _Sometimes I tend to lose myself when I'm out here on my own_**  
 ** _I never seem to get it right, but I guess that's how it goes_**  
 ** _Ever since you came around, can't nobody hold me down_**  
 ** _You showed me how to find myself when I..._**

 _ **I been up all night, no sleep**_  
 _ **Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming**_  
 _ **All night...**_

" _All night"_ not a bad name for a title thought Robin. His clock read 02: 55 hrs which meant he had at least five minutes to make Raven's tea. He packed his note pad and made his way to the elevator so he could go to the living room. As he expected no one was awake yet. He heated the kettle and grabbed Raven's favorite mug. After a couple of minutes the water was boiled and he mixed in her tea leaves. He then left her cup on the counter where he assumed Raven would see it. It was 02:58 hrs and Robin was ready to start making himself some breakfast but didn't when he received a call from Collins.

 _ **The Call:**_

Hey Collins. _Hey, I was calling to ask since were doing this battle of the bands thing if we could met up and rehearse our next performance._ Right now? _Um yeah what's the problem?_ How about the fact that it's only three in the morning. _Hey you know the saying an early bird catches the worm._ I can't my team isn't up yet so I can't just go without leaving an explanation. _What's the worst that could happen if you did?_ Maybe they would think I have been kidnapped. _Dude you're over reacting but if you really think that would think that then leave a note somewhere someone is sure to see._

Okay suppose I do agree where will we meet? _At our hotel it's all the way down avenue street can't miss it. Should I come and get you?_ No that's not necessary I'll go on my motor cycle. _You still ride that death trap I remember when you took Josie on that thing_. Yeah she had to pull out five of her nails out of my arms, he said slightly laughing. Tell her I said Hi by the way. Sure see you later _._ But I haven't agre… _**Once again the call was cut.**_ He grabbed his note book and ripped out a page where he wrote a message. Feeling Satisfied with his note he put it under her mug and left on his black Motor Cycle which he used when he wasn't Robin.

 _ **Raven's POV**_

Raven woke up at 03:00 am. She was kind of disappointed that her dream had to come to an end but nonetheless silently got up and put on her leotard and cloak whilst she got out of her room heading downstairs to the living room. Once she arrived in the living room she assumed that no one else was awake but she was happily proven wrong when she found a nice hot cup of herbal tea who she assumed was made by Robin. She really appreciated that he would take time just to make her cup of tea. She got the cup and found a note beneath it. It read " _ **Morning Rae. I have to take care of some personal matters. I don't know what time I will come back so you and the Titans shouldn't wait up on me. If something happens beep my communicator. P.S If you haven't noticed I called you Rae Hahahaha. Your friend Robin.**_ She smiled at the last statement. _"He is so childish at times" she thought._ Suddenly she felt sad that Robin wouldn't be here but the emotion vanished as fast as it came. She drank her tea and decided to go on the roof to meditate until the rest awoke. The all eventually woke up at 07:00hrs and sadly Raven happened to be caught up in a useless agreement about what to have for breakfast. Cyborg suggested bacon and eggs but Beast Boy disagreed and suggested that the just had tofu, I suggested we just skip breakfast because this argument was getting on my nerves and lastly star fire suggested we have the pudding of Joy. Though we all disagreed on breakfast everyone except Star was not putting that pudding Crap in their body. These were moments where Raven really wished Robin was here because in the end he would make breakfast to suit everyone. Seeing as the argument hadn't come to its usual end the rest wondered where Robin.

Have any of you seen Robin? Asked Cyborg. He has gone to handle personal matters said Raven. How do you know that? Asked BB. He left a note. Can I see the note asked Star? She just handed it to her with an expression less face. Beast Boy and Cyborg gathered round Star to read the note. Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed at the ending statement, whilst Star kept quiet because on the inside she was jealous because Robin wasn't playful with her the way he was with Raven. Well guys what we are going to do since Robin isn't here to tell us no said BB. Oh I know how about a party? Dude that is a little much. How about we go for Breakfast theirs this new Café suggested Cyborg. Oh yes friends let us go the out for the breaking of the fast. Yeah let's go and change said Cyborg running for the door. I am not coming said Raven. This statement caused Cyborg to stop and look at her as if she grew another head. Oh yes you are. Nope. Whyyyyyyy? Because I don't like outings. Come on Raven go and change into civilian clothes before I get Star to do it. At this threat Raven finally caved in and decided to go to her room whilst hearing cheers from Cyborg. Cyborg and Beat Boy were the first out. Cy wore a plain white shirt with a football jersey on top, a simple pair of blue jeans and finally black sneakers, BB wore a Hawaiian style shirt with black shorts and brown sandals, seeing as the could be easily recognised Cyborg designed for them both rings that could disguise his metal parts and BB skin colour. Star Fire wore a simple yellow sun dress with a red floral pattern and red sandals and Lastly Raven wore a long sleeved purple shirt with black jeans and white sneakers, tying her hair in a pony tail.

 _ **At Josie and Collins house**_

Hey Richie said Josie. Are you ever going to stop calling me that asked Richard? Yep when I die she said whilst laughing. Anyway have you written anything for the performance? Yeah. So what's the title asked Collins out of nowhere. I was thinking of maybe "All night." Cool name so what do you have so far. Richard passed her his notebook with the lyrics he came up with so far. Collins went beside her to read them as well. Pretty good Richie I didn't think you still had it in you. Hahahaha he laughed sarcastically. Well if it is as good as it sounds maybe we will go to the next round. Yeah Richard these are pretty good lyrics said Collins. Well lets go set up, were losing precious day light people said Josie. As the rehearsed the started tweaking it and adding lyrics here and there. By the time it reached 9 o'clock they had finished. Seeing as the song didn't go well with a keyboard the decided Collins would play on his sound board. Since it was getting late the decided to go using a Jeep this time so they could fit their band equipment. Since Josie wanted to take a nap she let Richard drive. This time they competition was held at a different club.

 _ **At the Jump City Mall**_

So far the Titans had watched a movie, gone go karting eaten all the food at a new restaurant and gone shopping thanks to Star of course. They were here for at least six hours and honestly Raven was sick of it finally they were having dinner at yet another restaurant. So guys hasn't this been the best day ever asked Beast Boy. Yeah cheered everyone except Raven. I was thinking before we leave we could go and play laser tag said BB. Yeah we should so do that said Cyborg. Yeah we shall all play the tag of the laser shouted Star in her usual cheery tone. Right Raven asked CY. When they didn't get an answer the noticed that Raven wasn't with them. The all assumed she would join them so the left to go to the game room.

Raven deciding that laser tag was the last straw went to go and look for a library or a Café just somewhere far away from Beast Boy. She came across a Club which was titled " _ **The Shadow."**_ For a club it was pretty clean but loud as hell. She considered going back to meet the other Titans but decided against it because possibly losing her hearing was better than playing some pointless game with Beast Boy. She took a deep breath and entered. Once inside she quickly walked towards a table in the darkest corner where she was met by a huge man who was surprisingly the waiter. "Uh _lady, do you want to order something he asked quickly._ Herbal tea. "Herbal Tea this isn't a Café" She thought of slapping the hell out of this guy but decided against it because she didn't want to draw unwanted attention. Water she said in a dry tone. " _Coming up"_ he said in an equally dry tonewhilst disappearing out of Raven sight and coming back with her order. She paid and just sat in the corner sipping her water waiting for the curtains to open on stage.

 _ **At The Shadow**_

A few bands had played and now it was time for "Discovery." The curtains had been drawn closed so they could put their band equipment on the stage. Robin was in the center with the microphone, Josie with her drum set and finally Collins with his Sound board they were finally ready. The curtains opened revealing quiet a big crowd of people. Josie started them of.

A/N: Until next time. Peace Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans, Yeah right only in my dreams of course.

A/N: I don't really have anything to say, just wanted to make myself known . Well on with show. Oh P.S you should listen to " _ **All night**_ " by " _ **The Vamps**_ " to better understand the story.

 _ **Normal POV**_

It was time. Richard took a deep breath as Josie and Collins started them off, then he started singing the song.

 _ **I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming**_

 _ **Sometimes I tend to lose myself when I'm out here on my own  
I never seem to get it right, but I guess that's how it goes  
Ever since you came around, can't nobody hold me down  
You showed me how to find myself when I needed it the most**_

I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you  
I'll be up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

I'm never gonna find my way  
If I don't run to that goal  
The past is the past, today is today  
And there's things I can't control  
The circles underneath my eyes  
Tell the truth that I've been trying to hide  
I've been waiting for you way too long  
Won't you come and take me home  
Oh I, I'm praying this ain't all a dream  
Can you, you, wake me up before you leave

Raven as she sat drinking her water patiently watching the band. She felt a strange feeling that the lead singer looked familiar. As the song neared the end Raven just felt that she needed to find out where she had seen him.

I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you  
I'll be up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Whoa, as long as I'm with you  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

The song finally ended and the crowd cheered _"Encore, Encore!"_ Of course they didn't have any other song to play so the just bowed down and fled off the stage leaving an ecstatic crowd. Some people were drunk some were just going crazy but overall the crowd was becoming chaotic. Once again Meghan went on the stage announcing the bands going through and the band that was eliminated. Though the crowd cheered for them Discovery were feeling really nervous because if they were eliminated that means this adventure would have to end.

As the patiently waited for the announcement a group of boys slowly approached them. They were three in total. As the came into the light Richard could clearly see their faces, but he didn't know who they were right away until the boy in the center clearly the leader spoke up saying "Hello Circus Freak it's been way too long." After hearing that name he knew who the blonde boy and his goons standing in front of him were. "Not long enough actually" Richard practically said through clenched teeth. He then remembered the first time he met Rodrick and his Hench men Drew and Shawn.

 _Flash Back:_

( _ **At the Orphanage)**_

 _Richard was sitting by a tree near the orphanage reading a book with Josie and Collins. Suddenly a boy came running towards them telling Josie and Collins that their presence was needed immediately._

 _Josie and Collins told Richard that they would be back soon. Richard was okay with waiting for them. As the left him, he went back to reading his book._

 _Suddenly his book was snatched right out of his grasps. He turned to see the person who had stolen his book and unfortunately a tall blonde haired boy who by the looks of it was older and stronger stood behind him accompanied with to equally strong boys._

 _Look Shawn and Drew the_ _ **Circus Freak**_ _can read said Rodrick. This statement quickly infuriated him but he didn't let it show. Please can I have my book back? You would want that wouldn't you_ _ **Freak.**_ _Don't call me a freak said Richard in a deadly serious tone._

 _This statement caused Rodrick to laugh hysterically. And if I don't_ _ **Freeeaaak.**_ _Then I will make you he said in a more intimidating tone. This of course did not affect Rodrick he snapped his fingers which caused Drew and Shawn to slam Richard into the tree where the held him in place leaving him defenseless. What did you just say Freak. I'm afraid I will have to put you in your place._

 _After this statement he kneed Richard in his stomach hard countless times until he saw the blood oozing out of his mouth. He snapped his fingers once again which caused Drew and Shawn to drop Richard on the cold hard dirt. Before he left he kicked him one more time in the gut and walked away laughing with Shawn and Drew._

 _Ten minutes later Collins and Josie came and quickly rushed him to the infirmary. When Collins and Josie were adopted it only got worse from there._

 _End Flash Back_

What is your butt ugly face doing here said Josie in a disgusted tone? Nice to see you haven't learnt manners up to now. Shut up before I make you said Collins. Collins still throwing empty threats I see, well I came here to see my competition but by the looks of it it's not much, this statement caused Drew and Shawn to laugh at them. What are talking about, I have more talent in my finger than you have in your entire body said Josie quickly getting furious. Oh is that so. Yes it is, besides our band is far better than your joke of a band said Collins in a cold tone. If that was true why are we in first place and you're not. Wait…. what. Richard, Collins and Josie made their way to the leaderboard slowly followed by Rodrick and his band. There they saw the title Discovery in the second place slot. Above their name read " _Hellbound."_

I never thought I would see the day when chatty patty was speechless he said directed at Josie. Just because you're in first place doesn't mean you will stay there for long said Richard. Nice to see the freak has finally spoken up. Rodrick did you just come here to throw insults or start a fight? I don't know maybe both he said with a grin plastered on his face. But of course I know you don't have the balls to fight me because we all know how that ended last time don't we?

This statement made Robin furious. Anytime, anyplace Rodrick. How about outside? Let's go he said through gritted teeth. Josie and Collins tried to stop him seeing as this was taking a bad turn into dangerous territory but they couldn't Robin was angry and after years of training to control his anger he just lost it. He was half way past the crowd.

 _ **Raven's POV**_

She sat their drinking water, but her thoughts were on the boy earlier on the stage, he looked so familiar she felt as though she knew him. She searched her thoughts for answers and came up empty handed, she would have gone to ask him if she knew him from somewhere but decided not to because she received a message on her Titans Communicator saying that they were looking for her. She made her way to the exit where she slammed into a man which resulted to him landing on top of her. Her day was just getting better and better she thought sarcastically. As she opened her eyes she was staring directly into deep blue cerulean eyes.

 _ **Richard's POV**_

Oh crap could this day get any worse. He opened his eyes and gazed directly into beautiful amethyst eyes. I just had to think it. They were like that for a while until he got up looking at her. He thought of just going home until a raspy voice came saying Freak are you coming or just going to stand there. Richard needed to show him just what Rodrick was dealing with so he went to the exit leaving a stunned Raven as well as Josie and Collins. Richard went into an alley with Rodrick. Shawn and Drew were nowhere to be seen, which meant they were up to no good.

A/N: This as usual was fun to write.


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: I am sorry to say but I have to put this Fanfic on hold because I am opening school soon. But be assured I will finish it in April when I close for mid-term break. So until April peace out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I own what I owned at the beginning of this fanfiction, NOTHING!

A/N **:** **I'M DOING A REWRITE ON MOST OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY IT TURNED OUT. (It starts at the end of the flash back)**

 **In the Alley**

So far it was just Richard and Rodrick in the alley. Rodrick was the first to throw a punch which Richard successfully dodged by doing a backflip where suddenly Drew and Shawn jumped behind him and slammed him into the hard concrete floor. " _Like the good old days, right Richard"_ said Rodrick as he approached Richard and punched him in the gut several times. Richard was sick and tired of the tricks Rodrick constantly used and decided fair or not he was going to kick his butt. He managed to kick Rodrick off and slammed Drew and Shawn's heads together. After this he flipped a few inches away from the stumbling trio and kicked all three of them in the face. He landed a couple of punches and kicks and when he felt satisfied he grabbed a nearby rope and wrapped it round all three of them. When he finally finished this he noticed a red flash of light shining in the opposite Alley way.

Letting curiosity get the better of him he decided to follow it, leaving the trio in the Alley. He ran across the road following the flashing Light. As he walked deeper into the Alley a voice was heard behind him saying " _It's time Richard, it's time for you to meet your fate like your parents long ago."_ Richard turned around trying to identify the owner of the voice, where he finally saw a barely visible man who was face was covered in a skull mask. " _Who are you?"_ asked Richard slowly. That doesn't matter right now but what matters is that you get the message said the unknown man. Suddenly he threw a red ball at the ground causing the unknown man to disappear in a group of red smoke leaving a note. Richard checked his perimeter to make sure he wouldn't be attacked and made his way towards the note.

 **At the Shadow Club**

Raven just stood there wondering what the heck just happened. She turned around where she saw Collins and Josie. She made her way towards them where she believed she would get some answers. " _Hi Raven"_ said Collins in a high pitched voice. Was that Robin? Ummm technically yes but right now he's Richard. Okay sorry then what is _**Richard**_ doing here? She asked whilst exiting the club with Collins and Josie not far behind. You know just having some fun. Fun this doesn't look like fun she said starring at the trio in the alley who looked slightly beaten up. Well that's not our fault, you know how Robin gets the said whilst untying them. So Rodrick finally got a taste of your own medicine asked Josie with a smirk on her face. This question just earned a glare from him.

Anyway where's Richard? I wouldn't tell the likes of you even if my life depended on it. Trust me Rodrick that can be arranged. Seeing what she was implying he decided to give in. I just saw him run into that Alley he said pointing at the one across the street. After hearing Josie, Collins and Raven made their way halfway across the street, when suddenly a black limo stopped in front of them. The window rolled down and it revealed Edward their limo driver. He then said "Evening master Collins and Josie" Hi Edward could you come and get us later. "I'm afraid not your parent's are arriving early so we better go now. But….. "No but's we must go now. After this Josie and Collins entered frowns clearly plastered on their faces. Before the left the said "Bye Raven tell Richard we said Bye." Raven of course just stood there staring as they drove off. She walked across the street into the alley.

 **Earlier** **Robin's POV**

The note read:

 _ **Be careful and protect your dear one's for you know what happened last time you didn't. By the way if you are wondering who this is, rest assured we will cross paths soon.**_

This message left Robin perplexed. He flipped the paper around to see if there was any more information but instead there was a symbol. It was two snakes with blood red eyes wrapped around a dagger. He felt that he had seen this symbol somewhere but couldn't recall where from. He re-read the note and when reached the sentence saying " _ **Protect your dear one's for you know what happened last time you didn't."**_ He couldn't help but remember the fateful day he lost his parents, because failed to warn them, to protect them.

 _ **Flash Back (Sorry if this flashback is inaccurate but it's the best I could do)**_

 _Richard was excited he was about to go and perform with his parents and couldn't wait. Currently he was waiting with his uncle in a trailer. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Their stood a tall brood man. My uncle stood up and approached him, he said he worked for a man named Tony Zucco._

 _From what Richard could hear the man was asking if he wanted my uncle wanted to buy insurance for his family. My uncle seeing this as a scam refused. The man was gravely upset and left without another word. I thought of telling my parent's about this strange man but decided I would tell them after the later._

 _Right before the performance Richard spotted the same man from earlier with a couple other people but paid it no mind. Finally he was on stage and so where his parents, then they began._

 _Richard smiled as his parent's threw him into the air creating an illusion as though he was flying. He truly loved the rush he got from performing it made him feel as though he could actually soar into the sky and what made everything better was that he got to experience all this with his parent's right by his side._

 _As the crowd got louder the stunts got harder and harder. Each and every time they threw Richard the crowd would gasp as the where sure he would drop but like always they were proven wrong. Nearing the end of the performance the decided to higher the stakes by getting rid of the net._

 _The flipped, twirled and pulled off all sorts of tricks. Finally it was time for the grand finale and Richard's parent's decided they would do it alone. Richard made his way down the ladder landing gracefully on his feet._

 _Soon all hell broke loose. The handle's had snapped and since the net was removed there was no way to save them. Richard felt as though time stood still as he watched his parent's plummet down. His parents looked at him knowing what was to come and in their last attempt simply uttered his name "_ _ **Richard."**_

 _He just stood there paralyzed until finally they were gone. Their lay his parents lifeless bodies. The circus was in shambles people were running in all directions. Richard ran towards his parent's body tears welling up in his eyes. He stayed with their lifeless corpses for what felt like eternity._

 _After hours of crying men came gently pushing Richard to the side which of course he resisted. When finally large hands gently grabbed him away from his parents. He turned around and his eyes were met with the mask of batman. Feeling as he needed someone anyone he hugged the large man and cried his eyes out, as his parents bodies were being put into body bags._

 _ **End of Flash Back (Rewrite starts here) It's not much but i am about to post a new chapter**_

He never forgot that fateful day and that was assured by the constant reminder he got each and every single night as he slept. Like long ago he began to well up with tears. His eyes stung and the pain was quickly becoming unbearable. He stood up straight and held the tears back because even though it hurt he wasn't going to cry anymore. He crumpled the paper and stuffed in his pocket whilst making his way towards the sidewalk to haul a taxi. He of course asked the taxi driver to drop him off a couple of meters away from the tower so as to not arouse suspicion. He then entered the tower and made his way to his room hopefully undetected.

 _ **Raven's POV**_

Raven made her way across the street where she found no one. After a couple of minutes of searching she decided to call it a night hoping he did the same. She teleported to the tower where she made her way to her room. She planned on questioning him tomorrow.

A/N: _**Much Better. Expect a new Chapter Today.**_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly Teen Titans is not amongst the things I have but I've still got you guys.

 **A/N:** Here is the long awaited Chapter I promised hopefully it will come out like I planned but if it's not that good don't forget this is my first Fanfic. _ **P.S DON'T FORGET TO TER 8 FOR THE REWRITE SO IT MAKES SENSE.**_

 _ **Next Day**_

Everyone awoke from the sound of the crime alert. The all made their way to the living room were Robin were Robin checked the Titans computer to find out who they were up against. After assessing the information he came to the conclusion that their opponent was in fact The Hive Five and they were robbing the jump city bank. They all made their way to the garage to grab the T-Car and in Robin's case his Motor Cycle.

As Cyborg drove with Robin a couple of inches behind the Jump City Bank came into sight. The Hive was loading bags of money into their car. Upon arrival the team sprang into action at Robin's signature command " _Titans Go."_ They were each paired with their usual opponents.

 _ **Star Fires POV**_

As star fire stood on the pavement she spotted See more and shot him a combo of eye blast and star bolts this of course was met with See mores rays.

 _ **Beast Boy's POV**_

He was matched up with the biggest member of the hive, Mammoth. Choosing a gorilla form to fight him the battle of the brawls began. The kicked, punched and threw each other into the pavement and used the nearby objects as weapons.

 _ **Cyborg's POV**_

He was paired up with the mini genius known as Gizmo. Cyborg's choice of weapon was of course his Sonic Canon and Gizmo's was his spider suit which he used as armor while he used his tech to try and hack Cyborg's body.

 _ **Raven's POV**_

Seeing as they were the only sorceresses on the team Jinx and Raven were paired together. Raven used nearby objects such as light posts as weapons using her mantra _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_ But of course Jinx fought back casting her own spells to try and harm Raven.

 _ **Robin's POV**_

And lastly Robin the team leader was paired with the last member of the Hive, Billy Numerous. Billy wasn't exactly the toughest opponent Robin had faced but an opponent nonetheless. Billy was the first to attack, he made at least twenty copies of himself which all jumped towards Robin. Robin who wasn't in the best mood decided to attack and hopefully finish as quickly as possible because he wanted to go and research on the symbol he found on the note the day before.

He kicked and punched at least seven and then did a summersault into the air where he pulled out his Bo staff and hit eight of the Billy's. And finally he pulled out a new Bird Rand he had been working on and threw it above remaining five which soon dropped a net that electrocuted all of them. After finally knocking out all the Billy's the all went back and formed just the one which was eventually tied up by Robin. Seeing as the other Titans were still engaged in battle Robin sat beside the now unconscious Billy numerous and began to think of the events before.

 _Robin wasn't in the best mood because he had an unusual dream. It was different from his usual nightmare but not exactly better. He was in a dark room were they were paintings of a man who only had one eye and the one eye he did have was glowing a bright shade of white. As he walked deeper and deeper into the passage a raspy voice was slowly getting louder. Finally he reached a door and the voice was loud as hell repeatedly shouting "_ _ **COME ROBIN, YOUR FATE AWAITS**_ _!"_

 _He opened the door and their stood the man from the painting who began to walk calmly towards Robin. As he neared the man suddenly stopped and starred at Robin with his good eye which was now glowing an immense shade of red. At the moment all Robin was wondering was where and who the man in front of him was. As if reading his mind the man finally spoke up saying "You still haven't figured out who I am." Suddenly the man disappeared and now stood behind Robin. Robin then turned around and was now merely inches away from the man who then whispered "Well here is a hint." After this he was gone._

 _Robin then searched the room and noticed an irregular shape in the middle of the room. He slowly made his way to the center. On the floor was a dagger which looked exactly like the symbol he saw on the note. He then picked it up and was immediately transported to a carnival scenery only it was a place he had never seen before. It was as though he was looking through someone else is eyes._

 _He was standing with three other men who had black masks over their faces. As Robin tried to say something nothing came out of his lips. The men beside him were talking so all he could do was listen. This will teach those Circus freaks. Yeah maybe they will think twice before refusing insurance from us. That's if the survive the last man said which caused all four of them to laugh including Robin against his own will. Robin finally recognised his surroundings, he was standing in the back stage of the circus which was off limits to almost everyone. Whilst there they all pulled out huge swords were they began to cut ropes._

 _Suddenly large shouts were heard which caused Robin and the three men to head into the crowd were the watched a two people swinging on a trapeze and suddenly the ropes snapped after this Robin and the three other men began to head towards the exit. After seeing this he realized what had just happened and shot up in his bed sweating and panting._

Suddenly he came back to reality where he was met with questioningly stares from his team mates. He then realized that the rest of the titans had finished fighting and were probably wondering why he was just sitting here starring into the distance. He lightly shook his head and stood up to go and take Billy to the rest of his team mates quietly muttering an apology to the rest of the titans saying sorry about holding them up and in response the just stared at him as though they had never seen him before.

When he came back he just got on his motor cycle waiting for the rest to get into the T-car. The all quietly made their way into the car wondering why Robin was acting strange. As Cyborg drove the remaining passengers watched Robin. He was riding but his thoughts were elsewhere, he was still thinking of the dream. As he rode suddenly a man who was covered in a black hoodie appeared. No one seemed to notice and Robin did his best to avoid the person but soon his motor cycle spun out of control. As his Motor Cycle spun on the road and the rest of the Titans noticed this but before they could help Robin pushed a button on his helmet which caused the Motor Cycle to immediately stop. Robin was then flung into the air where he did a tumble and finally came to a stop. Cyborg was about to stop but then he received a message from Robin telling them to keep going, they were few shouts of protest but Robin insisted and Cyborg did just that.

 **Robin's POV**

He walked over to his motor cycle which suffered some damage but was otherwise still in good condition. He then looked further up the road to try and see if the person was still there, but there was no one. He jumped on his motor cycle and drove towards the tower.

 _ **A/N: I will write another Chapter Tomorrow because it turns out School is not opening yet. Just out of curiosity who watches Grown-ish if you do leave a comment? I kinda want to start a !**_


End file.
